Ezra Bridger
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 3.258 LY of 19 BBY | thuiswereld = Lothal | vader = Ephraim Bridger | moeder = Mira Bridger | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Padawan | bijnaam = Kid Jabba Lando Calrissian | functie = Oplichter Jedi Padawan | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1.73 meter 64 kilogram | haarkleur = zwart/donker blauw | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Energy Slingshot Lightsaber | vervoer = Ghost Phantom Speeder Bike | affiliatie = Specter Cell }} 250px|right|thumb|Ezra Bridger Ezra Bridger was een weesjongen die kort voor de Battle of Yavin op Lothal woonde. Hij sloot zich aan bij de bemanning van de Ghost onder leiding van Kanan Jarrus. Kanan ontdekte dat Ezra Force Sensitive was nadat Ezra een Jedi Hologram geopend had. Daarom beloofde hij Ezra om hem de weg van de Jedi te leren. Biografie Ephraim Bridger en zijn echtgenote Mira kregen in 19 BBY een zoon genaamd Ezra. Toen Ephraim en Mira zeven jaar later spoorloos verdwenen, werd Ezra een straatjongen en een oplichter die op Lothal woonde in Ezra's Tower. Om wat geld te verdienen, stal en bewerkte Ezra vaak wat technologie of apparaten om dat vervolgens op de zwarte markt te verkopen. Ezra verzamelde allerlei helmen van Imperials, zoals bijvoorbeeld de helm van een TIE Pilot. Ezra was Force Sensitive, maar wist daarover niets totdat hij Kanan Jarrus leerde kennen. 'Ontmoeting met de Rebels' Op een morgen ontmoette Ezra de crew van de Ghost toen hij in de stad was, en plannen aan het maken was om iets te stelen. Nadat hij een verkoper had geholpen om te ontkomen aan Stormtroopers, klom hij op een dak van een huis, en draaide hij zich om, omdat hij een vreemd gevoel had, dat naar Kanan leidde. Hij volgde Kanan, en ontdekte dat Kanan's rebellen groep iets van plan was, wat inderdaad zo bleek. Door de afleiding van de rebellen, kon Ezra spullen stelen die de rebellen mee wilde nemen, en vluchtte hij naar zijn huis op een Speeder. Kanan en Zeb Orrelios volgde Ezra, maar Ezra's Speeder werd neergeschoten door een TIE-Fighter. Kanan kwam Ezra te hulp en de crew liet hem aan boord van hun schip. Ezra's gevoelens werden geraakt door dat de crew voedsel uitdeelde aan de arme bewoners in Tarkin Town. Ook ontdekte hij een Lightsaber en een Holocron in de kajuit van Kanan Jarrus. Kanan betrapte Ezra, maar deed alsof hij niet gemerkt dat Ezra zijn holocron had gestolen. Kanan en Hera Syndulla wilden Ezra testen. Hera was de enige aan boord die Ezra's komst als positief zag. Maar de crew had nog een missie te voltooien: De Wookiees redden, en Ezra moest mee. Maar wat de crew niet wist, was dat het een val was, en Ezra moest iedereen gaan waarschuwen. De evacuatie van de rebellen uit de valstrik leek soepel te verlopen, maar Ezra werd gevangen genomen, waar alleen Zeb vanaf wist. Later vertelde Zeb dit tegen de rest van de crew, en keerde ze om om Ezra te redden. Tijdens Ezra's verblijf aan boord van een Star Destroyer vroeg Agent Kallus Ezra's naam, waarop Ezra antwoorden dat hij Jabba the Hutt heette. Ezra werd ook gefouilleerd door twee Troopers die al zijn spullen afnamen, behalve het Holocron. Ezra opende het Holocron, waarmee zijn Force Sensitiveness bewezen was. Ook kwam Ezra erachter waar de Wookiees echt waren, en konden ze de Wookiees redden op Kessel, waar Ezra een groot geheim van Kanan zou ontdekken. Kanan vertoonde zich als een Jedi. Bij de terugkeer op Lothal nam Ezra afscheid, maar nam hij Kanans saber opnieuw mee. Kanan bezocht Ezra kort nadat Ezra arriveerde in zijn toren, en gaf hem de keuze om de saber terug te geven, en de weg van de Jedi te leren, of om de saber te houden, het in het stof te laten wegrotten en alleen op Lothal als straatrat te leven. Ezra koos ervoor om zich bij de crew te voegen, en kreeg de code naam Spectre 6. Eerste opleiding Het duurde een tijdje voor dat de crew gewend was aan hun nieuw lid. Zeb en Ezra hadden voortdurend ruzie totdat een missie hen dichter bij elkaar bracht en waar ze een gestolen TIE Fighter konden verbergen. Ook had Ezra al eens Zebs leven gered nadat de Lasat door Kallus was verslagen in een duel. Chopper was er steeds bij om Ezra te plagen en Sabine Wren voelde zich wat ongemakkelijk door Ezra die duidelijk een oogje voor haar had. De opleiding van Kanan verliep ook niet zo goed. Na een oproep van Senator Gall Trayvis trok de crew van Stygeon Prime waar Luminara Unduli volgens geruchten werd vastgehouden. Kanan wilde immers dat een volleerd Jedi Master Ezra zou opleiden. Dit alles bleek een valstrik te zijn van The Inquisitor die interesse had gekregen in Kanan en Ezra. De crew kon de eerste ontmoeting met The Inquisitor ter nauwe nood overleven. Ezra vertelde achteraf dat hij enkel Kanan als meester wou en geen andere Jedi Master. 250px|thumb|Ezra als cadet Dev Morgan Vervolgens ging Ezra undercover in de Academy op Lothal om informatie te weten te komen over een lading Kyber Crystals. Zo smeedde hij een vriendschap met Zare Leonis en redde hij Jai Kell. Tijdens Empire Day voelde Ezra zich erg neerslachtig. Zijn vrienden kwamen te weten dat het niet Ezra's verjaardag was, maar de dag waarop zijn ouders waren verdwenen. In zijn ouderlijk huis troffen ze Tseebo aan, een oude vriend van Ezra's ouders die was uitgerust met een borg construct en niet altijd logisch kon nadenken. Ezra redde Tseebo maar was boos op de Rodian omdat hij niets had gedaan om zijn ouders te beschermen. Ezra liet zijn boosheid los omdat hij zijn concentratie nodig had om nogmaals de Inquisitor en stormtroopers te bestrijden op Fort Anaxes. Daar toonde Ezra nogmaals zijn gave om met dieren te communiceren via de Force. Een grote Fyrnock die Ezra opriep met de Dark Side zorgde voor hun ontsnapping, maar Kanan realiseerde zich dat Ezra meer stappen vooruit moest zetten in zijn opleiding. Tseebo werd overgehandeld aan Bail Organa, en vertelde hij wat hij wist over Ezra's ouders aan Hera. Van Sabine kreeg Ezra een hologram van zijn ouders en Ezra samen, die Sabine meegenomen had uit Ezra's huis en nog kon herstellen. 250px|thumb|Ezra en de foto van zijn ouders Jedi Apprentice Kanan nam Ezra vervolgens mee naar de Jedi Tempel op Lothal waar ook hijzelf nooit was geweest. In de tempel diende Ezra en ook Kanan testen te ondergaan die werden gestuurd door Yoda vanuit de Force. Ezra's grootste angst bleek het verlies van zijn vrienden en zijn eigen falen te zijn. Uiteindelijk slaagde Ezra en kreeg hijzelf een lightsaber crystal waarmee hij zijn eigen saber ontwikkelde ook een onderdeel van een verlammings- schietgeweer bevatte. Na betrokken te zijn geraakt in de avonturen van Lando Calrissian volgde een serieuze ontnuchtering toen bleek dat Gall Trayvis een verrader was. Ezra en Hera vonden Trayvis een held door zijn berichten op het holonet, maar toen ze hem in eigen persoon ontmoetten op Lothal, bleek Trayvis in naam van de Empire te werken. Trayvis kende Ezra's ouders, maar vond hen dommeriken die hun eigen lot hadden veroorzaakt. Ezra kon niet afrekenen met Trayvis. Door Trayvis' verraad, wilde de crew eigenlijk zijn plan voortzetten en zelf communicaties verzorgen over de wandaden van de Empire. Ondertussen was Wilhuff Tarkin naar Lothal afgereisd om orde op zaken te komen stellen. Kanan werd gevangen genomen nadat de crew de communicatietoren van de Empire saboteerde, maar de transmissie werd wel verstuurd en die reikte veel verder dan Lothal zelf. Om Kanan op te sporen, kwam Ezra tot een overeenkomst met Cikatro Vizago, de Devaronian misdaadbaas op Lothal die verrast was dat Kanan en Ezra Jedi waren. Vizago hielp de crew onderweg en zo ontdekten ze dat Kanan nabij Mustafar werd gevangen gehouden. 250px|thumb|Ezra en Kanan vs de Inquisitor De crew trok naar de lavaplaneet waar ze de Sovereign van Tarkin betraden met hulp van de gestolen TIE fighter die Ezra en Zeb lange tijd geleden hadden verborgen. Ezra kon Kanan bevrijden, maar de Inquisitor wachtte hen op. In een duel verwondde The Inquisitor Ezra met twee snijwonden in zijn wang en Kanan vermoedde dat Ezra was gestorven. Hierdoor kon hij zijn eigen angst laten varen en kon hij met zijn volledige kracht van de Force de Inquisitor verslaan. Uiteindelijk bleek Ezra toch nog in leven, en kon de crew ontsnappen van de Sovereign met behulp van een andere Rebel Cell. Phoenix Rebel Cell De Spectre cell werd ondergebracht bij Phoenix Rebel Cell onder leiding van Jun Sato en agent Fulcrum, beter bekend als Ahsoka Tano, voormalig Jedi Padawan. Om de bevolking van Lothal te redden van de wraak van de Empire keerde de crew terug, maar dit had nare gevolgen. De bevolking werd nog harder gestraft, Tarkin Town werd volledig vernietigd, en Kanan en Ezra maakten kennis met Darth Vader die ook naar Lothal was gekomen om orde op zaken te brengen. Vader kon Kanan en Ezra makkelijk de baas en de crew kon enkel ontsnappen door hun krachten te bundelen. Vervolgens trok Ezra naar Seelos waar ze drie ex-Clone Troopers ontmoetten en Rex konden rekruteren voor de Phoenix Rebel Cell. Rex was een oude vriend van Ahsoka en een kenner van de Outer Rim en verlaten locaties waar de rebellen een nieuwe basis konden oprichten. Niet alleen Kanan wilde verder werken aan Ezra's opleiding, ook Rex wilde Ezra meer militaire ervaring geven. Aan boord van een verlaten Haven-class Medical Station ontmoette Ezra twee nieuwe Inquisitors, de Seventh Sister en de Fifth Brother. Dankzij Zeb konden hij en Sabine ontsnappen. Daarna leerde Ezra Hondo Ohnaka kennen, de voormalige piratenkapitein die de Broken Horn van Vizago had gekaapt. Na tal van intriges en omwegen, keerde Ezra terug naar de Ghost met de wetenschap dat de Phantom was gestolen door Hondo. Maar Ohnaka was zelf teruggekeerd naar Garel waar hij de crew de generators overhandigde waarnaar ze zochten. Enkele avonturen later werden Ezra en Jun Sato gegrepen door een nieuw Imperial schip, een Interdictor-class Cruiser. Dankzij Kanan en Rex konden ze weer worden bevrijd. Daarna moest de crew vluchten voor de Inquisitors en probeerden ze Force sensitive peuters te redden op Takobo. Ahsoka kwam tussenbeide en versloeg de Inquisitors gemakkelijk. Ezra's Ouders Na lange tijd kreeg Ezra nogmaals een visioen over zijn ouders waardoor hij wilde terugkeren naar Lothal. Hera en Kanan vertelden aan Ezra dat zijn ouders waren gevangengenomen door de Empire. Ezra vroeg zich af waarom ze hem dat nooit hadden gezegd, maar Hera antwoordde dat hij er zelf nooit over was begonnen. Ezra zag in zijn visioen een personage genaamd X-10 en nadat de rebels hun basis op Garel moeten verlaten, reisden Kanan en Ezra naar Lothal waar ze X-10 ontmoetten. Hij was niemand minder dan Ryder Azadi, de ex-gouverneur van Lothal die samen gevangenzat met Ezra's ouders. Hij bevestigde dat zijn ouders waren gesneuveld tijdens een uitbraak die zij zelf in gang hadden gezet. Ezra had het uiteraard moeilijk, maar aanvaardde het lot van zijn ouders. Malachor Tijdens verschillende avonturen in het kader van de Phoenix Rebel Cell ontmoette Ezra Leia Organa, Cham Syndulla, overlevende Lasat en leidde hij de crew naar de overwinning door met de Force een connectie te maken met walvisachtige Purrgil. Door de blijvende dreiging van de Inquisitors, vond Kanan dat het zo niet verder kon. Samen met Ezra en Ahsoka trok hij naar de Jedi Temple op Lothal, hopend dat Yoda hen opnieuw zou helpen. In een visioen vertelde Yoda aan Ezra dat ze naar Malachor moesten trekken, een locatie die verboden was voor Jedi voordat bevel 66 in gang werd gezet. Tijdens Ahsoka's afwezigheid kon de Phoenix Rebel Cell een nieuwe basis bouwen op Atollon, terwijl Ezra, Kanan, Ahsoka en Chopper naar Malachor reisden. thumb|250px|Ezra en het Sith Holocron Daar ontdekten ze een Sith piramide en kwam Ezra in contact met de geheimzinnige Old Master, beter bekend als Maul. Maul gebruikt Ezra's goedgelovigheid om een Sith Holocron te grijpen, maar hielp ook mee om drie Inquisitors te doden aan de zijde van Kanan en Ahsoka. Ahsoka wist wie Maul was en vertrouwde hem niet. Ezra werd aangespoord om de Sith Holocron te gebruiken in de top van de piramide, waar een geheim Sith wapen verborgen lag. Iedereen wist dat het aftellen geblazen was totdat Darth Vader zou arriveren en wanneer Maul de kans kreeg, keerde hij zich tegen de Jedi en verwondde hij Kanan aan zijn ogen, waardoor hij blind werd. Kanan kon Maul echter beetnemen waardoor de ex-Sith Lord naar beneden tuimelde en koos om te ontsnappen. Kanan en Ezra slaagden erin het holocron te verwijderen uit het Sith wapen, terwijl Ahsoka het opnam tegen Vader. De tempel stortte in elkaar en van Ahsoka was er geen teken van leven meer. De nieuwe Ezra Op 17-jarige leeftijd was Ezra erg veranderd. Een half jaar ging voorbij sinds de belevenissen op Malachor. Hij had zijn haar geknipt en gebruikte een nieuwe lightsaber nadat de zijne was vernietigd op Malachor. Kanan worstelde op dat moment met het feit dat hij blind was, terwijl Ezra steeds meer en meer de Dark Side gebruikte na zijn ontmoeting met Maul. Zo kon Ezra het Sith Holocron openen, iets wat men enkel kon doen met de Dark Side. Ezra gebruikte het Holocron om verschillende missie succesvol af te ronden. Een van de missies leidde Ezra als commander van het team naar Naraka. Ezra had contact gehad met zijn maat Hondo Ohnaka die daar in cel was gestoken, vermoedelijk na zijn laatste ontmoeting met de rebels. Ezra leidde Zeb, Sabine en Chopper veilig naar binnen en hij bulkte van het zelfvertrouwen. Hij gebruikte de Force als nooit tevoren. Ezra was verrast toen hij zag dat Hondo niet alleen in de cel zat, maar werd vergezeld door Terba, een Ugnaught. Tijdens hun ontsnapping riep Ezra Hera al op om hen te komen halen. Meer en meer Stormtroopers achtervolgden hen en Terba begon het warm te krijgen. Hij sprintte naar voor, maar werd op het platform in de lucht geblazen door een AT-DP. Terwijl Chopper de blastdoor sloot, concentreerde Ezra zich op de walker met de Force. Hij beïnvloedde de driver van de walker en viel de stormtroopers aan, alvorens hij de walker in een afgrond liet stappen. Commander Jun Sato was trots op Ezra's missie, maar Hera was teleurgesteld omdat Ezra Terba niet had weten te redden. Na zijn terugkeer vanop Malachor was er een vertrouwensbreuk ontstaan met Kanan. Kanan had zich teruggetrokken in de wildernis op Atollon en had niet in de gaten dat Ezra het Sith Holocron regelmatig gebruikte. Toen Kanan met Ezra wilde praten, merkte hij op dat het Sith Holocron was geopend. Hij nam het meteen af aan Ezra die zei dat hij het niet nodig had om meer overwinningen te boeken. Ezra moest nu als Lieutenant Commander een volgende missie leiden naar Yarma waar Reklam Station zich bevond. Tijdens die missie moest Ezra de situatie gaan verkennen en vaststellen. Hondo wist te vertellen dat daar oude starfighters werden vernietigd tot grondstoffen door het Empire, starfighters die de rebellen goed konden gebruiken. In ruil voor zijn info kreeg Hondo van Sato een goed uitgerust schip. Het eerste deel van de reis aan boord van de Phantom bracht Ezra, Sabine, Hondo, Chopper, Zeb en Rex bij het Sereeda Hyperspace Waypoint, waar de Mining Guild de plak zwaaide en tol vroeg om het hyperspace punt te gebruiken. Daar trok Ezra zich niets van aan en alvorens ze konden ontkomen, werden twee Mining Guild TIE Fighters vernietigd. Die actie bleef echter niet onopgemerkt door het Empire. Aangekomen op Yarma merkte Chopper Y-Wing Starfighters op het punt stonden om te worden vernietigd. Ezra wilde niet langer weten van zijn verkenningsmissie en ging meteen tot de actie over. Grote Demolition Droids bemoeilijkten de landing behoorlijk en beschadigden de Phantom. Op Reklam ontmoette Ezra nog drie Ugnaught-arbeiders die hen hielpen met het stilleggen van de lopende band. De Commander van het station, Brom Titus, had Ezra al eerder ontmoet en liep de Y-wings klemzetten. Terwijl de Y-wings brandstof kregen, trok Ezra naar de commando post om de klemmen uit te schakelen. Een laatste Demolition Droid kon door Rex worden vernietigd, nadat hij het leven van Sabine, Chopper en Zeb erg zuur had gemaakt. Titus en Ezra waren geschrokken om elkaar ineens opnieuw te zien, maar Ezra kon de Y-wings losmaken, wat echter ook betekende dat het station zou neerstorten. Ezra's vertrouwen kende weer geen grenzen en hij liet zijn vrienden vertrekken en Chopper die de rest van de Y-wings vanop afstand bestuurde. Maar Hondo was ondertussen gaan lopen met een Sentinel-class Landing Craft vanop het station. Ezra probeerde de Phantom te bereiken, maar het station was in alle staten na Ezra's sabotage. Een brokstuk viel op de Phantom, zodat het schip los werd gewrikt en in de eindeloze atmosfeer van Yarma viel en explodeerde. Ezra besefte dat de missie totaal was gefaald en dat hij ook was gefaald. Er was geen uitweg meer voor Ezra die ook steeds dieper en dieper viel, totdat de Ghost plotseling opdook en Kanan hem een helpende hand aanbood. Ezra kon aan boord klauteren nadat Kanan hem kon grijpen. Op Atollon zag Hera zich genoodzaakt om Ezra geen leiding meer te geven over toekomstige missies omdat hij het bevel had genegeerd. Ezra excuseerde zich bij Kanan omdat hij niet had gezegd dat hij het Sith Holocron had gebruikt in de hoop dat het hen zou helpen. Kanan zei dat ze het niet nodig hadden en dat het veilig was. Ezra bedankte Kanan om hem te komen redden, waarop Kanan zei dat hij altijd voor Ezra zou terugkomen. Maul keert terug 250px|thumb|Maul & Ezra Toen Ezra en Kanan op missie waren, maakte Maul gebruik van de situatie om de bemanning van de Ghost te gijzelen in ruil voor het Sith Holocron dat Ezra vanop Malachor had meegenomen én ook Kanans Holocron. Ezra en Kanan wisten dat ze geen andere keuze hadden en trokken naar Atollon waar Kanan het Sith Holocron had gegeven aan Bendu. Uiteraard was Ezra ook verrast door Bendu's verschijning. Bendu vertelde over een conflict tussen Padawan en Master dat misschien kon opgelost worden door het Sith Holocron te gaan halen in een grot waar Krykna Spider leefden. Bendu waarschuwde echter voor het combineren van beide Holocrons. Dat zou een ongelofelijke klare kijk geven op om het even welk geheim, wat uiteraard erg gevaarlijk kon zijn. Ezra trok in de grot zonder lightsaber terwijl Kanan hem leidde langs de krykna spiders. Tijdens hun avontuur gaf Ezra toe dat hij het zichzelf niet kon vergeven wat er met Kanan was gebeurd op Malachor. Kanan zei dat hij het had aanvaard en dat hij Ezra altijd zou steunen. Nadat Ezra en Kanan het holocron vonden, trokken ze naar Mauls basis, Vizsla Keep 09. Nadat Maul Kanan probeerde te doden, combineerde hij samen met Ezra het holocron van Kanan, dat hij in de Ghost had gevonden, met het Sith Holocron. Zowel Ezra en Maul zagen een visioen. Kanan, die Mauls aanslag had overleefd, kwam echter de ruimte binnen en drong aan dat Ezra stopte met het ritueel. Ezra wilde blijven kijken om te zien hoe ze de Sith konden verslaan, maar uiteindelijk keerde hij zich af. Maul wist nu dat 'hij' nog leefde. Ezra had een planeet gezien met twee zonnen. Dathomir Ezra bleef een belangrijke rol vervullen in verschillende missies van de Phoenix Cell. Zo hielp hij Sabine Wren op Concord Dawn om Gar Saxon te verslagen, hielp hij de Clone Wars te beëindigen in een strijd tussen Rex en Kalani en ondernam hij samen met Kanan een missie naar Lothal om te onderzoeken wat er werd gebouwd in de fabrieken van Thrawn. Tijdens die missie overleed Morad Sumar, een vriend van Ezra's ouders. Ezra en Kanan kwamen ook te weten dat Kallus de nieuwe Fulcrum was. Daarna kreeg Ezra opnieuw visioenen van Maul die wel degelijk op Atollon was, omdat hij door het samenvoegen van de holocrons in Ezra's geest had kunnen kijken. Maul nodigde Ezra uit om nogmaals uit geesten samen te laten smelten. Ezra ging akkoord, omdat Maul anders de locatie van Atollon zou vrijgeven aan het Empire. Maul en Ezra reisden naar Dathomir, maar Kanan en Sabine volgden hen in de Phantom II. Op Dathomir probeerde Maul via de hulp van de Nightsister geesten een ritueel uit waardoor hij en Ezra opnieuw konden beschikken over de nodige wijsheid om een antwoord te vinden op hun vragen. Het ritueel lukte, maar de Nightsisters wilden in ruil daarvoor het bloed van Maul en Ezra. Maul vluchtte uit de grot zodat de geesten niet konden volgen. Hij probeerde Ezra een laatste maal te overtuigen om met hem mee te gaan. Kanan en Sabine werden echter overgenomen door de geesten van de Nightsisters. Ezra kon hen bevrijden door het altaar te vernietigen waaruit de geesten waren gekomen. Ezra wist nu dat Obi-Wan Kenobi zich schuilhield op Tatooine en dacht dat hij de sleutel is om de Sith te vernietigen. Sabine vond de Darksaber in Mauls schuilplaats. Darksaber Nadat Ezra op Geonosis Saw Gerrera had ontmoet en te weten was gekomen dat het Empire bijna alle Geonosians had gedood, hielp Ezra Kanan met het trainen van Sabine met de Darksaber. Die opleiding verliep moeizaam, maar toen Sabine klaar was om zichzelf te vergeven en de draagkracht van het wapen te aanvaarden, was ze er klaar voor. Ezra en Kanan trokken met Sabine mee naar haar familie. Die koos uiteindelijk de kant van Sabine die in een duel Gar Saxon kon verslaan. Ursa Wren, de moeder van Sabine, doodde Saxon toen hij haar dochter wilde doden. Rebel Alliance Ezra was ook aan boord van de Ghost tijdens de befaamde missie waarin Mon Mothma in veiligheid werd gebracht nadat ze in de Senate Palpatine had beschuldigd. Ezra maakte ook kennis met Jon Vander en slaagde erin om in een Y-Wing Starfighter Vult Skerris af te houden. Ezra was getuige van Mon Mothma's speech die de verschillende rebellencells verenigde in de Rebel Alliance. Einde van Maul Hoewel de Phoenix Cell volop bezig was met de voorbereiding van de aanval op Lothal werd Ezra weer aangetrokken door de lokroep van Maul. Maul liet Ezra verstaan dat Obi-Wan Kenobi in gevaar was. Hoewel Hera Ezra nodig had voor de planning vertrok hij samen met Chopper op pad naar Tatooine. Daar ontdekte hij al snel dat hij in Mauls valstrik was gelopen. Sand People vernietigden de A-wing starfighter en Ezra begon door de woestijn te dwalen, op zoek naar Obi-Wan. Chopper verloor al z'n energie en Ezra zijn bewustzijn. Ezra werd 's nachts wakker rond een kampvuur in gezelschap van Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maul had Ezra gebruikt om in te spelen op Obi-Wan's medelijden en zijn drang om Ezra te helpen. Het duurde niet lang of Maul kwam tevoorschijn. Obi-Wan liet Ezra en Chopper vertrekken en rekende daarna in een kort duel af met zijn oude vijand. Atollon De geplande aanval op Lothal, waarvoor ook de groep van Jan Dodonna werd ingeschakeld, ging uiteindelijk niet door. Agent Kallus werd door Thrawn ontmaskerd en Thrawn was de locatie van de rebellenbasis te weten gekomen. Hera droeg Ezra en Kanan op om hulp te gaan zoeken bij Mon Mothma, maar Kanan liet Ezra en Chopper alleen gaan, aangezien hij elders zaken had te doen (bij Bendu). Ezra en Chopper vlogen in de Nightbrother mee in de strijd, maar konden evenmin in Hyperspace ontsnappen door de Interdictor Cruisers. Dat veranderde toen Jun Sato zich opofferde en de Interdictor van Konstantine vernietigd werd. Ezra kon ontsnappen in hyperspace, maar Mon Mothma riskeerde het niet om hun fragiele alliantie zo snel te laten strijden tegen het Empire. Ezra trok echter naar Krownest waar Sabine toestemming kreeg van haar moeder om met de beschikbare troepen en schepen te helpen. Samen met Sabine, Fenn Rau en de Mandalorians kon Ezra de tweede Interdictor vernietigen, waardoor uiteindelijk de resterende schepen van Atollon en aan de blokkade van Thrawn konden ontsnappen. Mandalore Na Atollon vervoegde Ezra samen met Kanan en Chopper Sabine en haar familie op Mandalore om de macht van het Empire er te doorbreken. Alrich Wren werd bevrijd en met verenigde krachten van andere Mandalorian clans, waaronder Clan Kryze van Bo-Katan Kryze kon Sabine de Arc Pulse Generator vernietigen, een gevaarlijk wapen dat een dreiging was voor alle Mandalorians. Saw Gerrera Informatie van Saw Gerrera bracht Hera Syndulla en de Spectres naar Jalindi, waar een Imperial Communication Relay transmissies opspoorde van de Alliance en de oorzaak bleek te zijn van verschillende gefaalde missies. De opdracht was een succes, Ezra, Chopper en Sabine trokken er door omstandigheden tijdelijk op uit met Saw. Saw riep de hulp in van Ezra, Sabine en Chopper om een vrachtschip te infiltreren. Dat schip bevatte kostbare informatie volgens Saws informatie en die bleek uiteindelijk correct te zijn. Hoewel Saw niet echt interesse had om gevangen techniekers te redden, leerde hij dat Jedha een rol speelde in het geheime project van het Empire waardoor Saw gefascineerd was. Ook de aanwezigheid van een enorm Kyber Crystal liet Saw meer dan ooit geloven dat het Empire bezig was aan de bouw van een geheim project. Het kristal werd vernietigd en Ezra besefte dat Saws manier niet die was, waarop hij wilde strijden. Terugkeer naar Lothal Hoewel Mon Mothma geen krachten wilde verspelen aan de bevrijding van Lothal, kregen de Spectres toestemming om naar hun planeet van oorsprong te reizen na onheilspellende berichten over de TIE Defender upgrade. Vermomd trokken de Spectres door de straten en uiteindelijk werden ze geholpen door Ryder Azadi. De rebellen zaten vast op Lothal, maar via een hyperdrive in een TIE defender die Sabine, Zeb en Ezra konden stelen, slaagden ze erin om de U-wing van Ryder uit te rusten met een hyperdrive. Terwijl de rebellen tijd probeerden te winnen, zodat Hera met Chopper de Rebel Alliance konden waarschuwen en de data over de TIE Defender konden meenemen. Kanan en Ezra beseften dat er meer gaande was op Lothal en ze realiseerden zich dat ze zich mogelijk op een keerpunt bevonden. Zo zag Ezra niet enkel de witte Loth-cat, maar ook een enorme witte Loth-wolf. Het dier nam Ezra en Sabine mee naar het kamp van de rebellen en toen ze 's morgens ontwaakten, was het dier spoorloos verdwenen. Samen met Jai Kell en Zeb ging Ezra de hyperdrive uit de TIE Defender halen. Daar kregen ze echter af te rekenen met Rukh die ze uiteindelijk toch konden afschudden. Hera kon vluchten, maar de Spectres werden in het nauw gedreven door Arihnda Pryce. Het waren de Loth-Wolves die echter weer tot Ezra spraken en ter hulp kwamen. Via een grot leidden ze de rebellen naar een hele andere kant van Lothal, namelijk naar het zuidelijke continent. Achter de Schermen * De stem van Ezra wordt ingesproken door Taylor Grey. Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels - Seizoen 1 - 4 Bron *Rebels: The Visual Guide *Ezra Bridger op de Databank *Making Star Wars *Rebels: Head-To-Head category:Rebel Alliance